casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Joel Dunns
Joel Dunns is a male resident of Holby and the husband of Ciara Cassidy. Biography In September 2018, Ciara called Joel, after she broke up with Dylan Keogh, and asked him to stay with her. Later, Dylan came to her house to make amendments, and he was saddened when Joel greeted him. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 5) The following week, he accompanied Ciara to the ED when she began to experience abdominal pains. Dylan treated her and lied to Joel about her condition after her pregnancy test came back positive. Later, after Dylan successfully resuscitated her, Joel thanked him for saving her. In the side room, he gave Ciara alcohol. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 6) In October, Joel took Ciara to the ED after she injured herself on broken glass, and he asked Dylan to treat her. After she collapsed in HDC, Joel told Dylan that she had been acting strangely and asked him if there were anything that he should know, prompting Dylan to tell him that he met Ciara at an AA meeting. Outside, David Hide unintentionally told Joel that Ciara had a salpingectomy. He then asked Robyn Miller for the advice Ciara was meant to follow after her procedure, and he was taken aback to learn that she had an ectopic pregnancy. Once Ciara was discharged, Dylan confronted Joel after he realised that he had laced her drink with alcohol. When Dylan told Ciara that she couldn't go home with him, she decided to leave with Joel, leaving Dylan devastated. At their home, Joel confronted Ciara about her secrecy and, in a fit of rage, slapped her. As he begged for forgiveness, she assured him that she provoked him. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 10) In November, at breakfast, Ciara started to break down, and Joel interpreted her crying as a lack of appreciation of his generosity and berated her for her infidelity. When Dylan tried to call her, and she promised to tell Dylan that she had moved on, Joel lost his temper and viciously attacked her. Dylan heard the abuser on the other end of the line and got paramedics Jan Jenning and Ruby Spark and the police to go to their house. Both Ciara and Joel asserted that they only had an argument, and, once the police arrived, Joel claimed that Dylan had been harassing them. Ciara began to have a panic attack, and she was taken into the ED. While treating Joel in a cubicle, David questioned him about the nature of his injuries, and he claimed that he fell over while playing football. After Ciara returned from a meeting with an IDSVA, Joel made her feel uncomfortable by aggressively kissing her. She tried to get away from him by going to the women's toilets, and David and Jacob Masters prevented Joel from following her. In the toilets, Dylan told Ciara that he loved her and, with his support, she told Joel that their relationship was over. Joel returned to his car and wallowed in self-pity, but, when he saw her and Dylan driving past, he pursued them. He tried to get them to pull over by ramming his car into theirs, but Joel soon crashed into a parked car. Dylan and Ciara subsequently crashed into an oncoming van. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 13) : Series 33, Episode 14)]] Following the crash, Joel was left with an open fracture, and Dylan managed to reduce it. Once he arrived at the ED and was taken into resus, he told Ethan Hardy that he wanted to lodge a complaint about Dylan. Later, Dylan confronted Joel in resus and told him that he and Ciara were going as far away from him as possible. Furious, Joel tried to attack Dylan, but he immediately collapsed and started fitting. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 14) Behind the scenes Gyuri Sarossy portrayed Joel for several episodes of Casualty during autumn 2018. References Category:Characters Category:Male characters